


D for Deanon

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, А мы нет, Ачивки на все случаи жизни, В чём сила брат, И много любви, Мутируем к зиме вместе, Немного статистики, ФБ всё
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: Итак, десятая для всех и пятая для нас ФБ-2020 всё, а мы нет. В нашей деанонной табличке 30 человек. Мы принесли 83 работы по 90 фандомам, написали суммарно 270 237 слов, а теперь несем немного ачивок себе и читателям и много любви - всем.
Kudos: 23
Collections: Force and Strength 2020





	D for Deanon

**Author's Note:**

> [Деанон по работам](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1K_Wqki8L1r5SVz8OQ4uRMnJfrFqVnAZBwCzLl94ZMs8/edit#gid=764130709) и [Деанон по авторам](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1K_Wqki8L1r5SVz8OQ4uRMnJfrFqVnAZBwCzLl94ZMs8/edit#gid=0)  
> [Мастер-пост в таблице](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/u/1/d/1vOdy2VJUCbI50lzmZQCqiqiR6S77yMXTS3r5BaWpZIU/edit#gid=0) и [Мастер-пост на дайри](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668243_master-post-fandom-force-and-strength-2020.htm)  
> [Наш твиттер](https://twitter.com/forcenstrength)

**Author's Note:**

> Приходите к нам зимовать!   
> [](https://forms.gle/hHapGnWJFvcBBoATA)


End file.
